The present invention relates to baskets for bicycles, and relates more particularly to a built-up basket which can be disassembled and arranged in a collapsed condition to reduce space occupation during its delivery.
Regular baskets (luggage carriers) for bicycles are commonly made by welding iron rods into bare baskets, and then coating the bare baskets with a layer of plastic covering by dipping them in liquid plastics. This basket fabrication process has drawbacks as outlined herein after.
i) Because the basket is made by welding iron rods into shape and then coating the bare basket with a layer of plastic covering, the complicated fabrication procedure greatly increases the cost of the basket; PA1 ii) Because the basket is made by welding iron rods into shape, it is not collapsible and occupies much storage space during its delivery; PA1 iii) The welding quality of the basket is difficult to control, and the structural strength of the basket will be affected if the iron rods are not properly welded together; PA1 iv) The grillework of the basket is not suitable for carrying small items; and PA1 v) Because the plastic covering is formed by dipping the bare basket in liquid plastics, the basket can only be made in one color, therefore it is less attractive.